


Unforgettable

by IsobelTheroux



Series: Femslash February 2019 [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelTheroux/pseuds/IsobelTheroux
Summary: Another fluff coffeehouse AU





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I've written innnnn like a year? Oof writing is hard, but titles are harder. But here have a tiny modern DA AU

She doesn't get the spelling of Isabela's name wrong, purely because she's the only barista who actually asks. Once Isabela learns the tall elf's name is Merrill she realizes why. She's sure the adorable woman knows from experience just how irritating it is to constantly have your name mangled. 

Isabela knows for certain she won't forget Merrill's name anytime soon. She won't lie to herself though, it isn't just the name that is memorable. No, it has more to do with the way her Merrill's eyes light up whenever Isabela come into the cafe, genuine happiness that fills Isabela entirely.


End file.
